There may be many websites that allow a user to input information that may be later used in a report and/or form. One form may require many files, which may be difficult to maintain. Furthermore, many forms and interfaces may need to be created to receive and present data from one user. Difficulties may arise in the configuration of the form, the maintenance of the form, and/or the complexity of converting between formats of the respective application programs.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.